One Punch Pirate!
by hariharan
Summary: Saitama is suddenly swept away to the world of One-piece. The beginning of a new adventure? Surely; Enemies that don't die in one punch?...Not really.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! So I just wanted to run a trial with this story, it's up for grabs to anybody who wants to continue but for now, this will remain a One-shot.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: I do not have the honour of owning either One-punch man or One-piece, But I do have the honour of bringing these two fantastic stories together!**_

 _ **Author note**_ _ **: This story does not have a time-line as of right now because I have not yet Decided when and where to introduce Saitama in the One-piece world. Rest assured, Saitama will make his appearance in this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **LOCATION** **:** **ON AN UNKOWN ISLAND, NEW-WORLD.**

A cool breath of wind breezed through the island, the plants swayed in harmony, the leaves on the trees obliged to dance gently and the waves caressed the shore. Rarely was such calm ever felt in the turbulent seas of the New-world, and a Yonko, nonetheless, was enjoying this short-lived peace.

"KANPAI!" The Red Hair Pirates were having a day off at a beach! Everyone was drunk, yet they refused to stop drinking, Pirates shouting in joy, some in a drinking contest, others enjoying the meat of a giant monster, The whole party reeked of…well…Pirates! And the Centre of Attention was of course, their infamous Captain- Red-Haired Shanks. The laid-back and fun-loving person that he was, Shanks was laughing with glee, dancing and cheering his people to party on.

"Captain!" A desperate voice reached the partying pirates from afar. The whole lot of men turned to look at the person who had disturbed their drink. The person stood at the end of the crowd, sweating and shivering, he had run all the way from the edge of the island and had brought some bad-news "Captain, Trouble!"

"What is it? What happened?" Shanks asked his subordinate,

"Captain, our ship…" The pirate hesitated.

"Our ship…What happened to her?" Shanks put his drink a side, he saw his subordinate and he could sense something was off. And if anybody had messed with his ship, Oh boy! They would get hurt!

"Red Force was… broken into pieces…and it has sunk." The pirate had almost passed out in fear.

Shanks got up from his place, his face was masked in a shadow, and everyone else had a look of disbelief,

"Hey, you are joking right? This must be a prank!" They cornered their _nakama;_ some had tears in their eyes

Shanks slowly approached his subordinate, the others surrounding him quickly parted to give way. "You and three others were given the responsibility to guard her."

"Yes, captain…but-" Shanks cut him off, "Where are the other three?"

The man hung his head in pain "They…drowned… with the Red Force." The cool breeze now seemed to prick the Red hair pirates, they clenched their fists, some bellowed in anger, others grovelled in pain.

Shanks went past his _nakama, "_ _ **WHO?"**_ he demanded, a sharp edge to his voice, his eyes filled with rage

"A bald guy…in a white cape" The pirate answered in a small voice.

Shanks stared at the pirate in scrutiny, trying to detect a lie. This was not even funny! A BALD guy in a CAPE?... he looked at his subordinates eyes, but he did not see malice, no, he saw fear. 'He is actually serious! This man must be strong!'

Before anybody had a chance to move even a muscle, they spotted their three, supposedly Dead friends, hovering inches above the ground, coming towards them.

The whole crew was stunned, was it their _nakamas'_ souls?

"Ghosts!" One of the red hair pirates screamed

But Shanks looked in displeasure at what the others couldn't see; From between the leaves of a tree, a single ray of light had struck a smooth sphere and reflected into Shanks' eyes. "The Bald man." Shanks muttered in indignation.

* * *

Saitama was bored. He had arrived on a new-land, but all he could see was water, Water to the east, to the north, to the west, to the south, Hell, he even thought the blue sky above was water! Saitama, before he had appeared at this mysterious, watery place, was fighting a kraken in the outskirts of City Z. The Kraken had barely survived his normal punch when all of a sudden; a huge wave engulfed the battle field and swept away the Caped baldy and the kraken. By the time the wave had receded, Saitama could spot, neither the Kraken, nor the familiar buildings of his home town. He was for some reasons, sitting in a boat with a single oar and a bag full of gold.

Not knowing what to do or where to go, Saitama decided to take the bag of gold from the boat and start running. Hours passed, many sea monsters attacked, a kind bird flew by, dropping a news paper on Saitama's head, And to his surprise it was in Japanese. He started reading the news paper while punching another sea creature to oblivion, his bag of gold tied his belt. And he could barely understand what was going on, 'World government? Yonko? Revolutionary army? What is going on?' Saitama was substantially confused. And throughout the newspaper, the word Pirate repeated. 'Pirates? So there are Pirates in this world?' after shuffling through a couple of pages, a poster suddenly fell from between the newspaper, "Who is Luffy?" Saitama looked at the picture of a smiling boy "And he's wanted dead or alive? He looks like a kid! Why would they want him dead? Is he a Pirate?" Lost in his thoughts, Saitama did not realize how fast he was going, the water was steaming of the surface, a giant Sea monster had risen from the depths of the ocean to devour his prey, and Saitama simply ran through the monster, leaving a perfectly circular hole where its stomach should've been. After a while of struggling with the newspaper, Saitama gave up. "Man am I hungry!" he threw the newspaper in the water and looked forward, only to see a big ship which was barely 500 meters away. "Ohoh!" Saitama applied the brakes, but water gave him no aid, he was on a collision course with a ship, and there was no way to stop, "Shit! I've been running too fast!" Too late, three men on the board spotted Saitama, "Oi! Get out of that ship!" Saitama shouted waving his hands, signalling them of the incoming danger.

"Hey, do you see what I see?"

"Yeah! Is that a man running towards us!"

"We are sooo High when we are drunk eh!"

The Men on the Red Force laughed, they had been drinking a bit too much. They looked again, rubbing their eyes, "hey, do you still see what I see?" the pirate asked, "yeah…I still do…!" They looked at each other in confusion, and before they could react, the ship was hit with a tremendous force, the hull creaked, wood shattered beneath their feet, and within seconds, the Ship along with the three men had sunk.

"I warned them to get out of the way!" Saitama was a bit upset, He did come to a stop, but it was a bit too late, he did not know to whom the men or the ship belonged but he was damn sure that a bag of gold would not be enough re-compensation. He heard some wood shatter behind him, he turned around and saw a broken mug and a shivering man, Saitama realized that this guy had seen everything 'Why is everything against me today!? I already missed the sale and now THIS!' he bellowed in his mind, He slowly approached the shivering man "Hey man, I know you saw everything but—" The man had run away screaming "—it was not my mistake" Saitama finished his sentence, only for nobody to hear it. "Shit! I forgot about those guys!" Saitama rushed to the water to see if anyone had swam to the shore. Nobody did. "Let's just save those people" Saitama jumped into the wreckage.

 _ **And that's it! Thank you guys for reading this story. Hope you liked it. Let me know if you want me to continue this story or leave it as a One-shot. Do review this story, any suggestion or criticism is welcomed.**_

 _ **P.S. I'm working on the next chapter of One punch Z, so I'll update that story soon.**_

 _ **See Ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I've decided to continue with this story! But I'm in need of Ideas! I still have not yet decided from which arc I should start, so this chapter does not yet have a timeline. Suggestions would be appreciated!**_

 _ **I was thinking of a post time skip-arc but One of the reviews suggested Marineford war (Appreciate it!). It's a bit hard since One-piece has a lot of content! So if you guys have any worthwhile Ideas, I'm all ears!**_

 _ **That being said, Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

"The Bald man!" Shanks muttered in indignation.

* * *

Saitama had jumped in the water to save three people, but would that be enough to pay for the ship that sank? Surely, if that ship was owned by a pirate- a blood-thirsty, greedy, selfish pirate- then the lives of these men was not even close enough compensation. Saitama sighed in displeasure, why did everything seem to oppose him today? First it was a huge Octopus-like monster that attacked the city, destroying the only super market which was offering an 85% sale on everything! Saitama was first in line (for the first time!)- Right before one of the monster's tentacles destroyed the super market. Then while Saitama was fighting this monster, a huge wave of water submerged the entire city and the next thing he knew, he was on an old, creaky wooden boat in the middle of nowhere, the only plus point was a bag of gold on that boat. If things were not bad as they were at that point, he had to sink a Ship and three people along with it!

Saitama carried the three people he had just salvaged from the bottom of the sea on his shoulders, they were barely breathing. 'They are at least alive' Saitama thought. He entered the trees, following the foot-prints of that other guy who ran away screaming. In the distance, under the shade, he spotted a group of people, swords and pistols at the ready, and then he saw that run-away guy with that group. 'Pirates? Of course, it had to be a Pirate ship!' Luck was not on Saitama's side. He looked at the three guys he had saved, and then came up with a plan, which rarely happened! Saitama surprised himself 'I actually have a plan!?' the thought was more of a question really– he was not usually the man of ideas, he rarely gave anything a thought! Much less invent a plan! And this was the first idea of his that did not involve any kind of punching, no, this time he would put the lives of the three people he saved on the line, as compensation for the sunken ship! Saitama smiled widely, almost in an evil way! But his mind reminded him of a disturbing fact 'Dude, these are pirates, they wouldn't care for lives!' Saitama's hopes of running with the gold dwindled into single digits. Yeah, He was doing all this for that bag of gold he had got on the boat. 'Hey, you never know until you try!' Saitama decided to go with the plan. He held the three pirates in front of him as a shield and walked towards the angry mob of Pirates up ahead. After covering a good few meters, he felt a bit ashamed of his act 'This feels a bit wrong… Isn't this what bad guys do?' Before Saitama could decide what to do, he felt a cold breeze sweeping through the island, and then, he felt a gun touching his dome.

"Put our men down, or my bullet will pierce that shiny skull of yours." Saitama looked by his side, his feet coming to a halt. A towering figure stood close to Saitama's left fist, his flintlock rifle locked on to Saitama's head, a puff of smoke dusted Saitama's head. "I said, put our men down." The man spoke in an intimidating manner, he had gruff voice. He leaned in towards Saitama's face and released another puff of smoke. "Do you wish to die?"

Saitama, in his mind, knew that a flick of his wrist would solve the problem. But he was in no mood of obliterating strangers. The tall man's threat made Saitama smile a bit. He rarely was threatened by anything/anybody! 'I'll do what he says for now; my day is already ruined as it is. And I don't want to carry these guys all day long!' With this thought, Saitama dropped the three men to the ground, and a deafening sound reverberated throughout the Island, the sound of a Gun-shot. No sooner had Saitama released the three men, the tall man pulled the trigger point blank!

Normally, A gun-shot would not have the force of a bomb, but this was no ordinary rifle, And Benn Beckman was no ordinary Human. The bullet was coated in armament haki, and the Gun-shot had such force, that the ground caved-in where the bullet was fired! Benn was sure that he had killed the bald enemy. The attack had filled the area with smoke and dust. Benn looked at Shanks and nodded. He picked up the three fallen red-hair pirates on his shoulders and was about to leave when, from the corner of his eyes, he spotted a shadow in the dust. 'Impossible!' Was his only thought as the dust settled, revealing the clean bald head of the man in the yellow suit.

'Not a Scratch!?' Shanks was as confused as he was shocked. 'Did Benn Miss? No… he would never! Then how?!' Every red-hair pirate was left with his/her jaw hanging, gaping at the impossibility of what had happened!

Saitama was just confused at what had happened. "Oi! Why did you shoot me? I did as you told me to do, did I not?" He asked the tall man, who was staring at him with an open mouth, the cigar just barely hanging on from the edge. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Saitama then looked around and saw that everybody was looking at him in the same way, "What? Why is everyone looking at me funny?"

* * *

 _ **I know this chapter does not have much progress in story, but I am yet to develop a complete solid plot. And how was Saitama's character? It is really hard to write Saitama, probably one of the hardest Characters I've written! Please do let me know my short-comings so that I can improve and write better chapters in the future.**_

 _ **Do like, follow and review this story! Any form of Criticism and/or suggestion is welcomed!**_

 _ **See Ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey people, I have finally decided on the time-line of the story! Though I don't yet have a solid plot- Guess I'll figure it out while I write!**_

 _ **But thank you all for the reviews and suggestions!**_

 _ **The story will begin pre-time skip. And Saitama will be an important but a bit passive character throughout the first-half of the story. So, right now, Saitama is in the**_ _ **Post-Arlong Time-line**_ _ **and has come face to face with the red-hair pirates, and that means he will encounter another awesome bad-ass character during this chapter - The World's best Swordsman- Dracula 'Hawkeye' Mihawk!**_

 _ **From here, I'll be skipping a few arcs in between (like Alabasta and most of Skypiea, most of water 7 and… a few others). I'll cover the important bits of Sabaody arc (like the fight with Kuma and Rayleigh's intro. Note: Saitama will be on the Archipelago!) And then the story will continue with a bit of the Impel-down arc, followed by the Marineford war. I'm rather excited about Saitama's effect on the war! This will be the first-half of the Story, and I'm planning to make this story a rather big one!**_

 _ **On a dimmer note, I won't have much time to write, so don't expect regular updates, probably 2-3 chapters per month is what I can do.**_

 _ **Sorry about the big Author note! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"What? Why is everyone looking at me funny?" Saitama was confused.

* * *

The captain of the Red-hair pirates was at his wit's end. He could not explain this rather strange and utterly surprising situation. Shanks was drunk alright! He just saw someone barely flinching after being shot right in the head by Benn! 'I must be imagining things!' Shanks and the others rubbed their eyes to get a clearer view of this caped baldy who survived the impossible! At least, it was impossible for most of the people to remain standing after an attack like that, at least in this world!

'Is he an alien? Or am I hallucinating!' His cigar dropped to the ground, His flintlock rifle loosely hung from the edges of his hold. Benn Beckman was sure he had hit the mark, as sure as he could ever be! But the clearing dust revealed to him the standing figure of a bald man, on the ground beside the man was the fired bullet, now deformed like a crushed tin can, completely unrecognizable.

But Shanks was quick to recover, drawing his sword, he closed in towards the bald man. And within a split second, his sword was ready to split the caped baldy's throat "Who are you? And what did you do to our _nakama_?" He asked revealing intimidation.

'Nakama? Is he talking about the three that I saved? Now that I think about it, they all look quite concerned about their friends.' Saitama was a bit taken aback, he had expected a ruthless, blood-thirsty pirate group, but these people seemed to care about each other. The three he had saved were immediately being treated by their allies, and everybody was ready to attack him for what they thought he had done to their friends. Saitama answered, calmly pushing the blade from his throat, "My name is Saitama, I did not do anything to your friends, I just saved them from drowning"

Shanks looked at Saitama with scrutiny, trying to detect any hint of malice. But he could find none, the bald man who called himself Saitama had eyes devoid of life, and his face revealed no contours or sweat, 'This man is speaking the truth' Shanks withdrew his sword "And our ship? According to _one of my men_ , he had seen a bald man with a white cape run through our ship, and there is no one here that fits the description, except you."

Saitama scratched his head "Yeah… I guess that was my fault, Sorry."

"You Scoundrel!" One of the pirates rushed forward and slashed his _talvar_ (a curved Indian sword) on Saitama's head. The _talvar_ into pieces, shards of steel pierced nearby trees, one of the pieces had just missed the Red-haired man standing in front of Saitama… Lucky? Not at all, Saitama glimpsed a tiny movement of the man's head when the shard of steel flew by. The man had dodged it with relative ease. ' _One of my men_? So is this red-haired man the captain?' "So you are the captain of this group? See, I'm really sorry about the ship; I'll give you this bag of gold as compensation" Saitama untied out the sack of gold from his belt and offered it to the Captain of the pirate group. "And why did you not stop this guy from attacking me? I think you know I'm telling the truth here!"

The pirate who had attacked Saitama was sweating profusely, his _talvar_ was coated with armament haki, yet it shattered so easily and he did not even sense any form of haki being used by the caped baldy! Shanks looked at his sub-ordinate "Could you get me a drink?" The man immediately scampered away from the tense situation, thanking his stars and his captain.

Shanks withdrew his intense stare and smiled 'If I could make him an ally… This man is really powerful despite his appearance!' "My name is Shanks, and yes, I am the captain of the red-hair Pirates. I believe you are speaking the truth, and as for my _nakama's_ behaviour, I do not have the right to control their anger or emotions, and judging from your demeanour, it's not like the sword would have hurt you. Nevertheless, since you wanted to pay for your sins, why don't you join my crew?"

"Oi,oi! I told you it was an accident; I did not mean to harm anything or anybody! And I'm offering you the gold as compensation!"Saitama was surprised at what Shanks said.

"Captain! What are you doing? We don't need people like him in our crew! He deserves a punishment for harming our _nakama!_ " The red-hair pirates were against the idea as well!

"But he did save those three from drowning. He looks strong and also, a bit lost. We'll use him as our servant! Isn't that a punishment? Besides, he is offering us a bag of gold!" Shanks took the bag of gold from Saitama's hand and threw it to Benn, the pirates didn't argue further.

"Oi, red-hair, I have no interest of joining a group of pirates and you already took the gold from me!" Saitama retorted

"But you must pay for our ship! The cost would be around… Oi Benn, what is a good price?"

"5 Billion Beli"

"Ah, So 5 billion beli for the ship! And 2 billion more for drowning three of my sub-ordinates!"

"I SAVED THEM FROM DROWNING!"

"Hmm… then I'll reduce the price to 1 billion each! The total should be 8 billion Beli! "

"YOU JUST MADE UP THAT PRICE!" Saitama just wanted to punch his way out of this situation. He was starving and on top of that, he had to deal with a bunch of pirates.

Shanks smiled "Why don't you just beat us up and leave, then? You seem pretty powerful!"

Saitama remained silent. The thing was, he could beat them up and finish the job, but he had no clue where he was and where to go. He thought for a while, maybe being with somebody who knew this world would be better for him. Of course, he could run around searching for a way to return, but he had no Idea what kind of people this world had. Anyone could easily deceive him, even the red-haired guy called shanks was probably tricking him into something, but Saitama couldn't know. He was after all new to this World of Pirates and Marines. Surprisingly though, Pirates of this world were a bit different from what he could perceive. At least, the ones he had met, the Red-hair Pirates seemed to be completely different from the villainous sinners he thought Pirates would be. Were all pirates like that in this world? He had no clue. Saitama made up his mind to observe these people and decide whether they were trust-worthy or not. Besides, he was hungry and had no money… they called their currency Beli? Something like that. If he could travel along with these people, he could probably find a way to return to City-Z much faster than if he was alone, and these people did not look so bad…

Shanks stood in wait. All through Saitama's silence, Shanks's eyes were fixed on the Caped Baldy. He was rather ordinary looking and his eyes were plain black voids, relieved of any emotion. His outfit was remarkably funny, a Yellow jumpsuit with a cape, finished out by a red ensemble of boots and gloves. He looked like a picture of a Hero that a child would draw, except, he had no hair. His Bald dome was without a trace of a sprouting hair, it was as void of life as his eyes! But something bothered him, when he had approached this man with his sword; he had observed that the caped baldy had watched his movements from the beginning! This man was able to easily track Shanks's position despite the speed at which Shanks had approached him. 'This man could have stopped my attack with Ease! Just how powerful is he?' A drop of sweat trickled down the side of Shanks's face.

Saitama sighed; he had come to a decision. "Alright then, I'll…" He glanced beyond the red-haired Captain and saw few people staring at him intently- There was a man on the tree with a musket in his hand, he was covered in a star-studded cape, he looked at Saitama and nodded. Another fat man in a green shirt and a yellow cape was smiling at Saitama, while eating meat. Then there was the guy who had shot Saitama, staring at him keenly- "…come along with your pirate group just because I don't know this place. I gave you the gold, so I owe you nothing."

Shanks smiled widely "Welcome to the Red-hair Pirates, treat us as you would treat a friend!" He extended his hand.

Saitama shook hands with Shanks "Shanks, was it? But I'm not a pirate; I'm a hero, so I won't be taking orders from anyone. I need to go back to my world so you help me get back and I'll help you out along the way!"

"So you are from another world! Are you an alien in disguise as a human?"

"I AM A HUMAN!"

"Hahaha! I see." Shanks took the mug of beer from his sub-ordinate. "All of you! Welcome the new member of our crew, a pirate with great power- Saitama! Please treat him as your _nakama!"_ All the red-hair pirates turned to look at Saitama. And all went silent for a moment.

"I AM NOT A PIRATE, I AM A HERO!" Saitama reminded Shanks.

"KANPAI!" Every pirate laughed with joy and started cheering for Saitama. One of them gave a mug of beer to Saitama. "Cheers!" Shanks chugged his drink in one go! Saitama sighed. What had he gotten himself into?

"And how did you become so strong? Be on your guard though. Few of my men are still watching you."

Before Saitama could say anything, he heard footsteps approaching from behind… And every red-hair pirate went on guard. The momentous joy was disturbed by a dangerous aura, the air felt heavy and tense. Saitama slightly turned his face to glance at the person who had completely changed the atmosphere in a single instant of time. And he saw a person draped in an open black coat, a black hat, and was carrying a huge sword on his back.

Shanks smiled, "Hawk-eyes Mihawk. Just at the right time!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Thank you for all the likes and reviews. Suggestions and criticism are equally welcomed!**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another Chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own neither One-punch Man, nor One-Piece.**_

* * *

Shanks smiled, "Hawk-eyes Mihawk."

* * *

Saitama felt a set of eyes piercing his back, a sharp look of scrutiny. Killing intent engulfed the place, and the sound of a sword being drawn out was heard. Saitama turned to look at the man, who had the ability to silence the noisy Red-hair pirates by just making an appearance.

"Shanks" Mihawk asked, eyes on the caped-baldy, sword pointing in his direction "Who might this be?"

"Yo, Hawk-eyes, this is Saitama, our new crew member." Shanks put his hand on Saitama's shoulder.

"Oi, remove your hands. We are not that close." Saitama pushed Shanks' hand away.

"Hoo, a new crew member? He doesn't look like a pirate though, rather, with that outfit, he reminds me of a hero." Mihawk walked towards Saitama. Neither showed a hint of fear as they came face to face. Saitama being who he was, his face showed no interest in Mihawk.

"I am a hero." Saitama said bluntly. Mihawk smiled at his reply

"Then why join a pirate crew? Shouldn't a hero subdue Pirates?"

"There were few complications." Shanks answered for Saitama "And be weary of this man, he is… a bit overpowered."

Mihawk was surprised! **B** efore, when he first looked at Saitama, his mind had reached only one conclusion 'Weak' that was all he could think about this funny looking man. Average build, Average height, Average looks, overall- an underwhelming presence. But for Shanks to call this man overpowered, it was completely unexpected!

"Surprised? So am I" Shanks laughed at Mihawk's expression. "But hawk-eye" Shanks' expression turned serious. "I'm not feeling too good, Did you come for a spar?"

"hm, I have no interest in challenging a one-armed man like yourself, but…" Mihawk glanced at Saitama, who was picking his nose. "You, lets have a duel." His sword was centimetres away from Saitama's neck.

"huh? Oi, why is everyone trying to fight with me?" Saitama casually pushed the sword away, he had enough of point-less bouts, and he had no excitement to gain from them since the obvious result would follow- Saitama's victory. Was he being over-confident? Not at all; He never underestimated anybody, it was just that if the Red-haired man called Shanks and the bare-chested person called Hawk-eye were on equal footing in terms of strength, then Saitama was sure he could punch his way through this Hawk-eye guy. And looking at that big expensive sword he was holding, Saitama did not wish for it to break during the Duel, it would be such a waste.

Before anyone could say anything, a sudden gust of wind swept by the side of Saitama, "Oi! What are you doing?" Saitama had instinctively dodged a slash from Mihawk's blade. Mihawk retracted his sword and went in for a stab, Saitama moved back to avoid it. "Oi, you hawk-eye guy! Are you trying to tear my Shirt?" Without heeding to Saitama's words, Mihawk poured a flurry of slashes and stabs at speeds which were in-human, the surrounding trees were destroyed, The red-hair Pirates backed away sensing danger, the forest was being reduced to a desert. Saitama simply kept dodging the onslaught. "Are you trying to destroy this place?" Saitama was completely ignored. "Is dodging all you can do? Why don't you fight back? Heh! A bald-man like you can only dodge!" Mihawk retorted, trying to make Saitama angry. "My dodging has nothing to do with my BALD HEAD!... No, that's not the Point!" Saitama had enough; he was going to stop this. Mihawk aimed another slash at Saitama's head; he was determined to cut him into two! The sword swung down with power, and this time, Saitama did not dodge, he stood his ground and followed the movement of the approaching blade. The sword had made contact, it had hit something, the pressure from the hit blew away the trees and the rocks in the area, wind rose at unimaginable speeds, and the ground caved in at the spot where Mihawk's blade was swung.

'Did I get him? An attack like that means certain death! Did I go a bit overboard' Though he had these thoughts, Mihawk had an uneasy feeling in his chest, his sword was known to be the strongest in the world, it could cut apart a fleet of Ships with just one swing! It could part seas and create storms! Yet during this bout, Mihawk was slightly concerned about his sword. 'What if it broke?' this thought passed through his brain. 'No, no matter how strong a person is, to break this sword is…' Impossible? He was about to think like that when the dust surrounding Saitama cleared and what was revealed, was something Mihawk would never forget. Saitama had stopped the sword with his bare hands; it had not even reached his head! But what was more shocking, was the condition of the sword. The place where Saitama held the sword, Mihawk could see the silver of the sword being cracked!

"Wha! But how?! Impossible!" Mihawk was bewildered. He, who was considered as the world's strongest swordsman, who could take on an entire army alone with his sword, who could cut diamond like it was paper- that person, was Hawk-eye Mihawk! Yet his powerful attack had been stopped with one-hand!

Saitama released his grip on the sword before it broke. This fight reminded him of that ninja guy who used to challenge him too often. 'What was his name again? Jack-o-lantern Panic, no…Lost-and-found-… no, Ah! Speed-o-sound Sonic!' Saitama was lost in thoughts. Meanwhile, Mihawk was also frozen in his place. His brain could not calm down!

"Ya, hawk-eye! You are ruining the mood here! Now that this is over, tell me the reason why you came here." Shanks' broke Mihawks' posture. Mihawk looked at Shanks who was smiling and shrugging like nothing happened. But that was just a font that Shanks was keeping. Mihawk could sense the tension among the people present here. This bald man, Saitama, was just too damn strong! It was no use discussing his improbable power, it would only lead to further panic! Shanks had understood this. And that was why he was trying to shrug this off. The only way to know the secret behind Saitama's power was to ask Saitama himself. They could do that, but Saitama needed to trust them first. Asking him about his power now might lead to further conflict. It is not reasonable to ask someone you just met to buy you lunch. And would this bald man reveal his secret that easily? No, that would be impossible! The secret to his incredible strength must be an earth-shattering, unbelievable thing! If it falls into the wrong hands… who knows what would happen! For this sake, Mihawk and Shanks did not probe further into Saitama's strength. For now, they could just be in awe of his power. 'Trust, you have to build trust among each-other. If this caped baldy doesn't trust us, there's no way he would tell his secret! Yes, we have to make him our ally! And build his trust in us!' Mihawk and Shanks nodded and sighed. But one thing was for sure, every step that the caped-baldy took in the New-world; he would be creating waves far larger that would sweep anybody away! This world was about to witness a great change.

The red-hair pirates had settled down a bit. Though most of the crew became weary of Saitama's presence, their captain, Shanks would not permit further discussion. Shanks was sitting on a piece of log, his jug of _sake_ was by his side. Mihawk glanced at Saitama, who was sitting under a tree picking his nose, before heading towards Shanks. The pirates steered clear of Mihawk, making way as he walked.

"So, Hawk-eye, tell me what brought you here?"

"Hm, I came across some interesting pirates and it reminded me of something you told me a long time ago…" Mihawk took a piece of parchment out of his robe and showed it to Shanks "A story about a small village, and an amusing little kid…"

Shanks' eyes widened on seeing the piece of paper. It wasn't only Shanks, the red-hair pirates all stopped whatever they were doing and turned their heads towards Hawk-eye, Their face was one filled with surprise. The air suddenly seemed to get heavy. Saitama who was relaxing under the shade of the tree suddenly felt the change in the atmosphere. He looked at Mihawk holding a Scroll like paper, 'Ara? Where did I see this kind of paper?' He searched his pant pockets and felt something, 'Hmm? Ah! This was the poster of a kid that I kept in my pocket! But why did I keep it in my pocket?' He took out the poster and looked at it, 'Is that Hawk-eye fellow carrying the same poster?' He got up and went towards Mihawk. "Is this the same poster that you have?" Saitama showed it both Mihawk and Shanks.

Shanks and Mihawk were completely surprised. Shanks in particular was taken aback! 'Why does this guy have that?'. "Saitama-san, where did you find this poster?"

"I found it folded between newspapers that a bird dropped on my head while I was running on the ocean. But I don't know why I pocketed it though."

Shanks looked at Saitama and sighed 'Haa, this man… I don't know what's what anymore but, this must be fate eh?'

Silence.

Shanks looked at the poster that was in Mihawk's and Saitama's hand, he smiled and spoke "So you've come, Luffy!" Shanks looked at Mihawk "Well then, hawk-eye, after all that happened, I can't just let you go like that!" Mihawk was a bit confused at Shanks' words.

"Today, I acquired a Powerful crew member and received such good news! How could I Let you off like this!" Saying this, shanks poured two jugs of _sake_ and gave one each to Saitama and Mihawk, "Now, LET's PARTY! Drink everyone, let's get wasted!" Shanks laughed merrily "KANPAI!" The whole crew shouted in joy!

While Mihawk was drinking his jug, Saitama blankly stared into it 'Why do I always meet weird people?'

Little did he know that this was just the beginning of an Epic adventure! There were weirder people out there whom he would soon meet!

* * *

 _ **And that's the Chapter! I know there was not much progress, but I wanted to write a simple one this time. The coming chapters will (hopefully) have much more than this one. Thank you guys for liking and following the story! Please do review the chapter. Suggestions for the next chapter are welcomed and so is criticism!**_

 _ **See you next month!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello People! I am back. Finally! Well, have an enjoyable read!**

 _Somewhere in the new world, on a very conspicuous Island_.

"Have you heard?"

"what is it?"

"About the man who has the power to split the seas in one-punch?"

"hmm…yes, I have been reported about this. Although, not many people know about him yet…Ivankov, do keep an eye on him, he may prove to be…a valuable asset."

"yes Dragon, we have a spy following him as we speak, he is still with the red-haired pirates. We were lucky that one of our men was nearby when that man appeared."

Dragon, the most wanted man in the world, the leader of the revolutionary army, was in deep thought. With a smile on his face, he turned and walked away, his words echoing

"The World is about to change!"

 _In the Grand line, Alabasta Island._

A strong gust of wind blew through this island, storms of sand could be seen rising everywhere, a war had broken out. And the straw-hat pirates were the reason behind this.

Crocodile, one of the seven Shichibukai, was facing Luffy, the captain of the straw-hats and a young pirate who had the power of the gomu-gomu fruit, he was a rubber man.

And he had to give credit to Luffy, he was truly a persistent opponent! Crocodile had almost killed this kid, yet he just kept coming back, and now, it was one of shichibukai who was being pushed back, and on the verge of defeat!

 _On the seas of New-world_

"Saitama, now you even have a bounty! You have become a worthy pirate!" said Shanks, laughing.

"All I did was saving people, how does that make me a Pirate? I thought pirates were savages hunting for treasure…" Saitama could only sigh and shake his head in disregard

He was seriously tired of these so-called marines, adding to the fact that his outfit and his backstory were treated as suspicious humor, He had tried a lot of times to clarify his identity as a hero working for the hero's association, yet the marines paid no heed and named him a dangerous pirate.

"Adding to the fact that you almost nearly killed a _tenryuubito,_ you almost destroyed a marine fleet consisting of more than 200 soldiers single-handedly…something that even big named pirates wouldn't think of doing. Consider yourself an enemy of the World Government now!" Ben Beckman explained, puffing out smoke on Saitama's bald head.

"Well that…was something I had to do. Being a Hero means protecting people from harm."

"I thought you said you were a Hero for fun"

"I am a hero for fun"

"Yet you are more responsible when it comes to being dutiful"

"Barely so, I rarely arrive on time for the rescue, this time was mere luck that we happened to pass by this Island and you had some work to do here."

Saitama went into deep thought, a tinge of loneliness surfaced his eyes, and a tiny amount of melancholy.

'Ever since I have become a hero, there is no sign of monsters or bad people disappearing, in fact, it seems to have become the opposite. Evil just keeps coming back, bigger, more dangerous. The powers I have cost me my emotions and my hair, yet I see no change in the world…'

'Countless monsters I have killed, and I hope I have saved as many lives, but that does not seem to be the case. We heroes keep fighting for what is right no matter what the cost, because if heroes don't stand and fight, then who will?...do these ideals of mine stand in this world?' Saitama thought to himself

The Red force 2 sailed into the sunset, the turbulent waters swaying the deck, the waves crashed hard and the sails had gone up, the crew was in a frantic, but at the fore-front of the deck, stood a single man, unwavering in the face of the storm, his cape fluttering wildly, ready to fly away in the strong winds, yet his feet were planted firmly on the floor, not moving an inch.

Lightning crashed onto the deck, "The floor's been hit, Saitama had been standing there! We need to rescue him!" One of the crew members panicked, Shanks stopped him from approaching the deck-

"Leave him be, he must have a lot on his mind…" Shanks went back to his quarters.

"But Saitama might be…"

the pirate was cut off by the right hand of the captain

"Look there you idiot" Ben Beckman pointed towards the deck, The figure of the man was still standing, the deck had sustained no damage from the lightning strike

"…struck by lightning…!" the pirate barely completed his sentence, standing there in awe and dis-belief.

Ben Beckman looked at the retreating figure of his captain, Red- hair Shanks, a monster among monsters, not many could even dream of reaching the kind of power that this man had.

"Saitama, it may rain heavily, get inside now" Beckman beckoned Saitama to take shelter

As Saitama passed by, Beckman made the gesture of a slight bow of head, untraceable by anyone. A gesture of showing respect to the man with absolute power, that not even the legendary red-hair could attain.

Puffing another cigar, Ben Beckman simply sighed

'Who's the real monster…?'

"All men to starboard, prepare to sail towards Alabasta. Alert those in our path, we don't want to unnecessarily shed blood." The vice-captain gave the orders.

'I wonder what we have for dinner today, yesterday's lion-fish meat was really tasty…'Saitama was thinking about dinner.

 **And that is it for now folks, it is a small chapter, and I am sorry for taking my own sweet time, but I am back! For now…**

 **See you people! And a Merry Christmas y'all!**

 **Will be updating soon enough tho.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is just a fun side story of Shanks trying to explain Haki to Saitama.**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter!**_

The World Government was established 800 years ago, a conglomerate of the 20 Kingdoms of the world that existed during the pre-void century. The 20 empires had formed what was called the Ancient Alliance, to fight against the Great Kingdom, The real Ancient Kingdom. How they had overthrown an empire deemed to have the power of godly weapons, remains a mystery.

At the present age of the pirate-era, the world government is ruled by the 5 elders, the Gorosei, under whom comes everything else. And these were the people who had termed the people who had 'D' their names, as the enemies of the gods.

Yes, the will of D, a mystery to be solved, and 20 years ago, a young man called Gol D Roger, had it all figured out, the ancient weapons, the knowledge lost in the void century, the Poneglyphs and what is written on them, everything. He and his crew braved the seas and conquered all that was needed, The world called him The Pirate King, and all his treasure, all the knowledge that his crew, the Roger Pirates, had gathered, everything was kept away on an Island, the path to which unknown, The King called it the "One Piece", and before he breathed his last, Gol D Roger, shook the world with his words

" _My Treasure? If you want it, I'll let you have it. Go, Look for it! I Left it all in that Island!"_

"I was a member of his crew, an apprentice at the time you know? I was there for the last three years of his travel…" Shanks was talking about the Pirate King and his tales, to Saitama.

"hoo, this Roger person seems to be a very interesting person." Saitama said, his interests were a bit piqued

'A man who conquered the whole of this World, must have been quite powerful' Saitama thought to himself 'The Pirate King huh?'

"Then why did he choose to die?" he asked Shanks

"Choose to die? How did you know?" Shanks asked, a bit surprised at Saitama's question

"Well, if one had the power to become the King of Pirates, then I just assumed that these Marines could never touch him in the first place…being overpowered is something I can relate to." Saitama answered nonchalantly

"Calling the King of Pirates Overpowered might not be that far from the truth, but every human has a weakness, am I right Saitama?"

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so…"

Shanks smiled at the modest answer, 'Am I? does everyone have a weakness? How about you Saitama?' Shanks had the urge to ask this question, but he kept his silence, for another doubt rose in his mind 'A human might have a weakness, but… can Saitama be even considered Human anymore? Even Captain Roger was called a Monster…'

"Hey! That is my piece of Meat!" Saitama tried to grab Shanks' plate

"hahahaha, too slow!"

"Why you!" A gust of wind blew at the place where Saitama was present

"He disappeared!" Shanks widened his eyes, yet smiled playfully

'From the left'

Shanks side stepped to his right

It was Saitama's turn to be a bit surprised

"Hey Baldy, if you can touch me without using most of your strength, I'll give you both mine and Ben's plate of meat for taking form yours!" Shanks put the proposition

"Don't call me Baldy, you red-hair!"

"Captain, why do I have to give my plate?" Ben sighed

"Come on you slowpoke, catch me if you can!"

'It's time I show Saitama that only power and speed don't work here, if I can't beat him physically, then I will avoid him even touching me in the first place!' Shanks laughed "Hahaha, can't even catch a single armed man, you, Saitama are so pitiful right now, hahaha!"

Saitama stopped and remained silent

'hmmm, how is this red-hair dodging all my attempts? It's like he is predicting my next move, is this some kind of ability?' Saitama was now very curious, he began attacking again.

He attacked from the right, Shanks moved left, He maneuvered from above, Shanks simply side-stepped.

"It's always so awesome, watching Captain using Haki, he is on a whole new Level! Even Saitama can't seem to catch him!"

"Haki? What's that?" Saitama asked.

Shanks' smile deepened

"The lot of you who can't stand, get inside" Ben Beckmenn

"Vice-Captain…Don't tell me!" The pirates rushed inside, a bit afraid.

"The Captain is about to blow the Ship!"

"Huh? Why is everyone running inside?" Saitama was as confused as the bird that was standing on the of the ship. Both had question marks floating above their heads.

In but an instant of time, the winds became more turbulent, the sky started rumbling, and then, Saitama felt a pressure wave directed towards him, it felt like a humongous burden, as if a mountain crashed down right on that one spot where you were standing; like being in front of a Lion, in awe of royalty, yet feeling fear.

But Saitama did not even take a step backwards, the bird on the railing had fainted, the creatures roaming in the sea swam far away from the Red Force 2 as fast as they could, the flock of birds directly above began to dispersed and slowly started falling to the ground.

It seemed that only the very few people who were on deck could withstand this pressure from red-hair like Saitama did.

"Captain's Conqueror's Haki is as frightening as ever!" said Lucky Roo, still chewing on his meat.

"Haki, is the power that comes from the being of every creature in this world, it is something like the 6th sense, everyone is born with it, endowed with different quantities of power, but most are unable to harness it. Only through persistent training can one become proficient in using this power."

Shanks explained to Saitama, the pressure gradually increasing, but this time the Haki was directed towards one point, Saitama.

"hoo, is that so… haki huh?" Saitama said, not even phased by the increase in pressure.

"Haki is mainly of 2 types…" Shanks continued

"No, I don't want to know about all tha-" Saitama was cut in between by his speech

"The ability to sense Spiritual energy- Observation Haki. I dodged all your attacks because I used this ability and am thoroughly trained in it, in fact, when you train enough in it, you can predict even bits of future events…"

"Oh, so that is the reason huh? But still, I am really not interested in-"

"The ability to use one's life force, one's fighting spirit, to strengthen oneself physically- Armament Haki." Shanks never even paused, yet with each word, he increased the pressure of Conqueror's Haki on Saitama exponentially.

"And there is one more kind of Haki that only a very certain few can use, it is as rare as a diamond in a coal mine in this world…" Time froze with Shanks' words and suddenly, a violent storm of Pressure waves was all directed towards a single point on Saitama, his mind.

"Ow, I am having a headache now…" Saitama casually said, rubbing his head with one hand.

The Red-hair pirates who were still on board were completely baffled! What kind of will power did this Baldy have? Is he indestructible?

"Enough Captain, anymore and you'll destroy the ship and the seas…" Ben Beckman advised Shanks.

"Yes…that should be enough…" Shanks withdrew the pressure, the weather in the surroundings went back to normal, and the sun shined on the Red Force 2 once more

'It should be enough, but it isn't. That was half my power, and all he had was a slight Headache! This man…although he is from a different world, if he has some form of Haki and he unlocks it…!' Shanks perspired at the thought, a slight shiver ran through his body, his hair stood on end for a second.

"This headache, is because of the pressure I applied on you, this form of Haki is called Conqueror's Haki, the power of intimidation, the power of an emperor." Shanks ended his explanation

"Next time, KEEP IT TO 20 WORDS OR LESS!" Saitama retorted.

"hehehe, ahahahahaha!" the crew laughed.

"You still haven't caught me Baldy!" Shanks teased Saitama.

"Who said I did not?" Saitama showed two plates of meat on his hand that he had taken from Shanks.

"When did he…!"

"Well, now please let me eat my share in peace."

'He moved too quickly, way too quickly for my haki to even detect him!" Shanks looked at Ben, and they both smiled

But before Saitama could eat his share, a bird swooped in and took the meat

"My MEAT!" Saitama's anguish echoed in the seas

"HAHAHAHA you lost to a Bird HAHAHAHA!" Shanks rolled with laughter.

'To have that much power, yet you let a bird get away, you are too carefree Saitama…' Shanks thought to himself

"It is better this way, let him be down to earth, if not, if he becomes more thoughtful about things…this world can't handle him" Ben spoke to Shanks

"is that so? Heh, we will see soon enough" Shanks looked ahead towards the setting sun

'Captain, I have found an amazing man, you would have surely gotten along, even become the best of mates probably...'

 _ **And that's the Chapter! Hope you liked this one. I'll be uploading another chapter next week sometime. Thank you for all those follows and reviews, I really appreciate so many people communicating with me via PM and through your reviews, if anyone has any Idea to share, please do message me, and I am thankful for all the constructive criticism that I get, it has helped me improve as a writer!**_

 _ **Thank you, guys, and see you in the next chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello All! Merry Christmas! And a very happy new year ahead!**

 **So, from this chapter on, the main story-line of one-piece is going to change a bit, because of Saitama(duh). Hope you like the chapter!**

 _Alabasta_

"So, the war has ended huh? That straw-hat actually took a shichibukai down!"

"And moreover, it was Crocodile! The Straw-hat pirates should not be taken lightly!"

The news that Crocodile was taken out and the kingdom was restored had now spread far and wide, it was one of the major topics of discussion.

And then, the bounties were released

"100,000,000 **_B_**! Yes, his head should be worth that much now! For the deeds he has committed are no less worth than that amount! We should move now and catch him and his crew!" The marines discussed their plans of catching the Straw-hat pirates.

"We just received information that the Straw-hat pirates have left the Island successfully! The marines have failed to capture them!" The report came to the Marine head-quarters, now, even the fleet-admiral was taking an interest in the matters of the Straw-hat pirates.

* * *

"Aah, we have reached the port-city captain!" The Red Force 2 had come to the kingdom of Alabasta! More trouble had descended on the Kingdom!

It was the city of Nanohana, where the most important of exports and imports take place.

"It is said that the perfumes sold here are very pungent to those not used to them, but at the same time, are some of the best perfumes in the world!" Shanks exclaimed

"So, we came here to buy perfumes?" Saitama was a bit confused "Why come all the way here? Couldn't we buy perfumes on the previous Island?"

"We could have, if not for you destroying a part of the city…the marines at least had no guts to chase us but still…" Ben Beckmann retorted, a vein popped on his forehead "Captain! This man is very troublesome to tag along with us, we should just throw him into the sea!"

"Hey! That was not my fault! Those guys were about to…"

"Yeah, yeah, you saw them do something wrong and could not help but save the group, but still, why destroy half the place?"

"The red-hair told me to do it!" Saitama also had veins popping in his forehead now, 'Jeez, these guys were the ones who wanted me to travel with them in the first place!'

"Captain?" Ben looked at Shanks for an explanation

"Hahahaha, yes I told him to do it, all the people on that side belonged to a very bad person…" Shanks notoriously smiled

"With whom did you pick a fight now!" Ben sighed, this man would never change…

While walking across the streets of the city, Saitama was rather very curious about the things in this world, and their prices.

'All these items are way cheaper over here! And the food is delicious! I need to bring Genos, King and maybe the old-man here next time!"

"Saitama, I have someone to meet over here, so you want to join me, or you can just explore the city, what say?" Shanks asked

"hmm, I'll just go explore the city… you carry on with your meeting"

"Alright, but keep the trouble to a minimum, and if you see a Marine…just act casually, they can't harm you anyway, they don't have enough members to do that in this city, and they might have an idea about your bounty anyway!"

500,000,000 _**B**_ , that was the bounty of Saitama.

'How troublesome' he had first thought, but when Shanks explained to him that people with high bounties are not usually troubled by others, Saitama sighed in relief.

"In some cases, getting a woman might be easier with a high bounty and that bald head of yours! Aahahahahaha!" Shanks had once teased him

"Hey! Stop calling me a baldy! You have no idea what I went through…" Saitama complained

"Meet us back at the port in 2 hours" Ben instructed Saitama

"yeah, see ya guys later!" And Saitama walked another direction

"Captain, are you sure you want him roaming around like that?" Lucky roo asked, meat stuffed in his mouth

"It will be alright this time, there is not much to do here anyways, the crowd has already recognized us, yet they did not panic, it seems that they know we are not here to cause trouble…" Shanks' shoulders loosened "Heh, we should just meet Ace and go back. You guys watch the ship, get some sake while you are here, and Ben, come along if you want to" saying so, Shanks went deeper into the crowd.

The people around him were perspiring, the Red-hair pirates were in town, and no one could do anything about them, one of them was about to call the marines, but was stopped forcefully by others "Are you mad! These are the crew members of a Yonko! Even an admiral might not be enough to take them down! And the war just finished, these guys don't look like they are here to fight anyways!"

* * *

Saitama was just looking around, he had some money with him so he wanted to taste the food here. The people around him looked at him in a weird way, some found him even hilarious, Saitama could care less.

As he was walking along the streets of the city, he found a stall that was frying meat and selling skewers, it smelled delicious to the point his stomach growled

He looked at his bag of coins, 'I think I have enough, and I am hungry too!'

As he approached the stall, he observed that it had only one customer.

"Give me one plate of…whatever you are serving" Saitama told the stall owner as he sat on a chair not far from the other customer.

Ace was a bit hungry, he had not eaten since the time he bid luffy and the straw-hats goodbye.

"Man! Luffy has grown Stronger! And so has my appetite! Hahahahaha" Which, made no sense, but ace laughed at his own joke.

"hmm? Something smells delicious here!" Following the smell of the food (the brothers share this trait I guess xD) Ace reached a stall.

He had just ordered his meat when another customer came in

"Give me one plate of…" As the other person ordered, Ace looked over

'huh? What kind of dress is that? Is there a parade going on?'

Meanwhile…

'why is this guy nude? He should at least wear a shirt…well, I guess he just feels a bit hot here…' Saitama had the same train of thought as Ace.

* * *

"Vice-Admiral! We have spotted Caped Baldy and Fire-fist Ace together! Requesting orders and Back-up!" A marine who was in disguise reported to a vice-admiral, whose name, was Smoker.

"If that is the case, then _that_ man must be here to…" Smoker said, a drop of sweat fell from his head

'This is about to get more entertaining!' He smiled.

* * *

 _ **And that is the end of the chapter folks! Hope you liked this one, and as Smoker correctly said, things will surely get more interesting from now xD. And Thank you all so much for the reviews and the PMs and the likes! What did I do to deserve so much!**_

 _ **And about the bounty, I felt like this would be the safest value for the initial bounty of Saitama, taking into consideration his affiliation with Shanks and the Red-hair pirates and the fact that he destroyed a huge fleet of marines and almost killed a Tenryubito, and also destroyed half an island (all of which are stories for another time!), I think 5-hundred million is a good enough bounty to begin with…But please do tell me if it was too much or too little to start off.**_

 _ **Please do review and suggest ideas, I would really and I do really appreciate the support!**_

 _ **See you all soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

Saitama sighed, for the hundredth time today 'Why is it that I am always the one getting into trouble? This is just TIRESOME! Sigh…'

There were at least 200 marines surrounding Saitama and the other guy.

"D..Don't make a m-move!" A brave Marine cried in a shrill voice, his forehead drenched in sweat. This battalion of Marines was facing two pirates who were known to be at least, as strong as an Admiral, who wouldn't fear them? Each of them could easily take out the whole of the 200 Marines surrounding them, alas! The duty of a Marine always asked for more than what a man could give!

* * *

"Reporting to Vice-Admiral! The foot soldiers have surrounded the restaurant where both 'Fire-fist' Ace and 'Caped Baldy' Saitama are having food. Awaiting further orders!" A Marine Informed Smoker, and Smoker could only sigh.

"Unless we call for the help of an Admiral, there is no use in pursuing either of them, ask the force to retreat, they have not caused any disturbance as of now, and we are really short-handed when it comes to fire-power to even touch them. Keep them under strict observation, Inform the headquarters that 'red-hair' has arrived here." Smoker ordered the Marine.

"R-Red Hair Shanks is here!" the Marine was shocked, this was more than what he could handle!

"Just go and do what I said, do not delay this matter!"

'First it was straw-hat, and then it was Ace, now it is Caped Baldy… these bunch of pirates give me no rest!' Smoker had a headache.

* * *

Ace was silently eating his meat and noodles, not giving any of the Marines any face. Saitama, meanwhile was waiting for his order, picking his nose and staring blankly at the Marines that had invaded the restaurant.

The old man managing the small restaurant had no idea what was happening, and he had no clue what to do.

"Old man, I'm still waiting for my order" Saitama said, his stomach growling in response.

"Y-yes, I'm on it!" The Old man hurried to his kitchen.

"So, the Marines are not only here for me, but for you also huh?" Ace gestured a half-eaten meat bone towards Saitama.

"hmm? Yeah, I guess so. But I'm not a pirate, I'm just a hero for fun. What about you? Why do they wanna capture you?"

"hoo, A hero huh? Well, I'm a pirate by blood! I'm known as Ace! Nice to meet you!" Ace smiled, extending his free hand.

"I'm Saitama." The Baldy responded like wise.

"So, Saitama, I have to leave now, a person is waiting for me, I hope we meet sometime in the future, hero!" Saying so, Ace turned back to the Marines, his right hand covered in flames, a smile on his face. "Move, or do you want to do this the other way?" He asked the lot of Marines.

Sweat covered their eyes, and dripped down their face. They had a job to do, yet they did not want to be burnt to a crisp!

"oi, why is your hand on fire?" Saitama nonchalantly asked Ace

"hahaha! Well, I'm what you can call a Fire-man! I am also called as "Fire-Fist" by many."

"A Fire-man huh? I'm surrounded by weird people!"

"you, are the weird one!"

"Who is the one who is nude?"

"Who is the one wearing clothes like those in a parade?"

"I'm a Hero! This is my Hero costume!"

"Hahaha, hero is it? Then why do the Marines want you captured?"

"…It's a long story!"

"You are a funny man, Baldy! Well, I'm off!" Ace raised his fist; the temperature in the room became 100 degrees. "Hiken! (Fire-fist)" Ace punched the air, multitudes of flames cleaved the Marines in front of him, making a way.

"Don't call me Baldy! Nude guy!" Saitama retorted

Ace turned back, throwing a bag of gold onto the counter of the restaurant "Thank you for the food!" and looked at Saitama, a smirk on his face "You sure are strong! Not many can sit still in the face of my flames."

"You seem pretty strong yourself!" Saitama replied

"We'll meet again, Baldy!"

And Ace walked away as if nothing happened, a gaping hole on the wall was the only difference in the restaurant.

"Don't "Baldy" me!" Saitama had nerves popping on his 'bald' forehead

'First it was that red-hair, and now this nude guy, Is baldness my only defining feature?' Saitama sighed again, he had worked hard to gain power, but now he was thinking otherwise. 'Maybe I Should've just looked for employment! Sigh...'

"Can I get my meat now?" Saitama asked the old man, who was so pale that it looked like he was turned into a stone.

* * *

"Reporting to Vice-Admiral, 'Fire-Fist' Ace has left, he punched a hole in the wall and walked away, luckily, only a few Marines had slight injuries, the rest steered clear of the punch. 'Caped-Baldy' Saitama is still in the restaurant. The earlier order for clearing up the place has been received, but a slight delay in communication caused those few marines to suffer those injuries. Awaiting further instructions!" The Marine stood in salute.

"Anything from the HQ?"

"As of now, the only instructions were to follow your orders of keeping watch, all three of the Admirals are busy with their missions, or so was the information we received from the HQ"

Smoker smoked his cigar, puffing out a large cloud of gas. "Those old men don't want to risk anything huh? They were so eager to get rid of Ace, but now, since Red-Hair is around, even the Admirals suddenly became busy huh?"

"Well, I'll go take a look at this 'Caped Baldy', make sure to keep watch." Smoker got to his feet and headed towards the direction of the small restaurant.

'We don't know much about the abilities of this 'Caped Baldy', but given his bounty, he ought to be pretty strong huh? Well, no harm in small talk…' Was Smoker's line of thought.

"This meat is so good!" Saitama was finally able to eat in peace. But peace, is only temporary.

* * *

 _ **Well, that is it for now, this chapter may seem a bit boring, and the interaction between Ace and Saitama might not be that Exciting, but I don't expect them to fight it out the moment they meet, I believe this was the more logical way of things happening…considering that logic in fiction amounts to only so much.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

"Heh, this Ace is sure taking his sweet time. Did he run into some sort of trouble?"

"I don't think that there is a threat to 'Fire-fist' on this Island, Benn; Although, if he runs into Saitama…" Shanks and Benn looked at each other, a smile forming on the formers face, the latter sighing in vain. Little did they know that their guess was spot-on!

Shanks and Benn Beckman were waiting for Ace in a corner of a desolate street, there were only a few passerby's glancing at them, some in awe, but most in fear.

"yo, old man! Get me some _sake_ to drink will ya?" Shanks asked the owner of the small store, the chairs of which they had occupied.

"G-gladly!" The old man scurried away to get a jug of his best brewed _sake._

Shanks smiled and turned, sensing a presence approaching, "Been long, Ace-san!"

Ace had just dropped in, looking at the Yonko and his right-hand man. "Shanks-san, Benn-san, looking good, aren't we?" A bit of apprehension could be detected in Ace's voice, after all, he was standing in front of two of the most wanted and powerful people.

"Now, now, we are not here to fight, Ace-san. Only to talk. And how could I fight you? You are Luffy's sworn brother, aren't you?" Shanks assured Ace.

"How is that Kid?" He asked Ace, his eyes seemingly tracing memories from the past.

"Luffy has grown, he is indeed Strong! After all, he is my brother! But he still is a bit childish at heart." Ace smiled in reply.

"Heard he beat up that crocodile guy!"

"He sure did! I did not even need to help him beat a Shichibukai!" Ace was proud of Luffy, it had been long since he met him, and Luffy had grown to be much Stronger than he had anticipated, and he even had a very reliable crew!

"How I wish to see him!" Shanks said, 'Although, its not yet the right time, isn't that so, Luffy!' he thought to himself, He had made a promise with Luffy, but Luffy wasn't strong enough as of now, he had a lot to learn about this world. 'Grow even more, and one day, we shall meet. One day, I Shall see you at the top!'

"Shanks-san, lets get to the point, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Ace asked in a serious tone, a yonko would not send for a meeting unless there was something very important to discuss.

Silence descended, Shanks' eyes gleamed, the scars on his face seemed to itch for a second. Benn puffed out smoke "It's about you tracking down Blackbeard."

As Ace heard this, his face was a mask of emotions. Rage, Hatred, pain; was all he felt in that one second.

He turned his back, "If that is all, then I shall take my leave." His voice edged on a thin line between Anger and calmness.

"Ace-san, do not take my words lightly" Shanks' voice was filled with a heaviness, so much that Ace stopped where he stood, a sweat drop trickling down from his forehead.

"I know of Blackbeard and his scheming mind, I almost lost my eye because of him, And I know your thirst for revenge. Your old man might not have stopped you because of how blindly he is affectionate towards you, and even he must have been feeling sad because of the loss. This is nothing but a warning and an advice- Do not chase Teach, it will only turn out to be your loss. If you don't stop now, I might have to go meet your old-man!"

Ace's hands were engulfed in flames, "Red-hair! Don't you dare move against my old man! What I am doing now is of my own wish and will, I am grateful for your advice, but don't forget, I am a part of the Whitebeard Pirates! We are all brothers-in-arms! And someone dare kill my brother, there is no excuse for him! I believe I have the strength, I shall face this monster and kill him."

Shanks and Ace glared at each other for a while, the atmosphere had grown tense, it seemed like that the flow of air had suddenly stopped.

Shanks wisely retreated with a sigh, his gaze seemingly filled with a bit of worry for this young man. "Ace-san, I am not someone who is stupid enough to go against your old-man, He has known me for a long while since the days I was on the ship of Captain Roger. I wish to talk, Fighting will lead to only downfall. You are a hot-blooded youth, please be weary and think this matter through, I can only say this much, the rest, is up to you. Let's depart Benn!" He stood up with the jug of sake in his hands and drank it all down in one gulp. "The _sake_ here is worth the taste, you should try it, Ace-san." He put his only hand on Ace's shoulders, the fire on Ace's shoulders couldn't even touch the hand. This was when Ace realized that Shanks was missing a hand!

"Shanks-san, your left hand…"

"Hahaha, not to worry, a minor injury that's all!"

Losing a hand for a Yonko was nothing but a minor injury!

Ace's fire extinguished as he sighed, how powerful should the opponent be to cut down a Yonko's Hand!

Shanks walked away when Benn Beckman, who had been silent all this while spoke to Ace, "He lost his hand to a sea-king, he was protecting your Brother from Drowning in the ocean when a sea-king had attacked. Ace, my Captain may seem jolly and care-free, but his words carry a lot of weight, he only wanted to talk to you because he worries for the brother of Luffy. Remember my Captain's words." He left Ace standing, Ace's face filled with gratefulness.

'He lost his arm to save Luffy!' Ace still could not get this thought out of his head. 'But I must accomplish what I set out to do, Shanks-san, I thank you whole-heartedly for saving my Brother's life, and Luffy shall surely pay back his debts to you, but as a member of the Whitebeard crew, I have a duty to my Brothers, and this is something that I Have to do!'

"Old-man, get me a jug of _sake!_ " Ace sighed, a smile hanging around the edges of his face, his eyes filled with fire and determination.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for liking and following the story! Until Next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Have fun reading this chapter!**_

* * *

Saitama was tired of people interfering, especially when he was eating!

Someone named Smokey had come to have a talk with him, but somehow, it felt more like an interrogation!

'Weird people are everywhere! That Smokey fellow was a bit funny though, but I don't understand, is it some kind of fashion in this world to not wear shirts? First was that fire guy, then this Smokey dude who wore a jacket but no shirt…'

Although the talk did not last long, Smoker had in fact asked Saitama to join the marines.

Smoker, after the brief talk, was intrigued by this Bald person.

'He mentioned only to be a friend of 'red-hair' and not a crew member, and he was also denying being a pirate, calling himself a hero working for some hero association… Is there something like that? I do not know but he does not seem to be someone who could commit a crime, he rather seemed like someone who would stop the bad guy.'

"I won't report this matter of me having a talk with caped baldy to the HQ, maybe I should talk to vice-admiral Garp or Kuzan. Heh, well, I could not get him to join the Marines but he said he would help out if needed. Hahaha, does he plan to bridge the enmity of the Marines and the Pirates? Or is he from another world?" Smoker smiled, not knowing that his guess of Saitama being an 'alien' was actually true.

'But he still has a bounty, doesn't he? Sigh... and that too 500,000,000 **B**!' Smoker puffed out cloud of smoke, his cigar coming to an end- completely drained up.

Saitama had not really told Smoker that he would help, his exact words only seemed to imply this hidden meaning. All Saitama had said was that he would help the people from any danger, irrespective of what the danger is, be it pirates or marines or any other monster.

* * *

"Saitama, you met 'fire fist'?" Shanks asked.

"yeah, the fire dude, I met him at this small restaurant, he was a funny guy." Saitama sat on the deck, picking his nose.

"And you are sure you did not fight him? How intriguing! I thought for sure there would be a spar!" Shanks smirked.

"Usually, people don't fight each other just for the heck of it! And he said he had to go meet someone, so he left."

Benn smiled, relieved that nothing disastrous happened.

"So, the day went peacefully huh?" Shanks seemed disappointed

"oi, why do you look disappointed at this? Its good isn't it? Unlike last time where you tricked me into destroying half of an Island!" Saitama was a bit irate at this red hair's behavior.

'Captain always looks for trouble, sigh…'Benn could only shake his head. Nothing he could do about his captain's nature, only follow his footsteps, in the literal sense.

* * *

A few months later, at the Banaro Island.

The Island looked like it had been through a terrible earthquake. The houses and buildings had collapsed, the inhabitants were nowhere to be seen, desolate streets were filled with signs of battle.

The Blackbeard Pirates had turned this place on its head. Looting each and every house and person. Merciless. Scary. Vile.

"Ze ha ha ha ha ha!" Blackbeard's guffaw echoed. His eyes enjoying the scenery.

"This Island is done for! Captain, where to next?" Jesus Bergus, a member of Blackbeard's crew, asked.

"Why leave in a hurry? Let us enjoy this landscape for a little longer! Ze ha ha ha ha!"

At this moment, a shadow of a man covered the ground in front of Blackbeard. On top of a dilapidated building, Ace, had finally come face to face with the traitor, his former crew mate, Marshall D. Teach!

"Heh! If it isn't division commander Ace!" Teach looked at Ace, a cruel smile on his face.

Ace ignored this greeting, he had been following Teach's crew all the way to this Island, and the opportunity to corner Teach had now presented itself to Ace. And he, would never let this opportunity pass!

Ace was covered in a shadow of wrath. Rage pumped through his fists, his fire ignited with fury!

"Ace, join my crew, let us hunt that Straw hat!" Teach shamelessly proposed this idea.

"Never! You have killed one of my brother, I shall never let you harm another brother dear to me! Teach! I have come here to end you!"Ace replied.

On that day, fire and darkness collided. Their power seemed to be almost equal, but darkness is something that a single flame cannot defeat. Eventually, the flame gave in, absorbed by the Darkness.

Blackbeard had defeated Ace and was now planning on handing him over to the Marines.

It was not as easy a fight as it had seemed, Blackbeard was completely relying on the yami-yami nomi, the darkness fruit, to defeat Ace, it would've been different however, had Blackbeard fought Ace without relying on this power.

'This bastard took quite some strength to beat! He sure does deserve the title of the 2nd Division Commander of the old man's crew!'

As Blackbeard was in his thoughts, he heard a voice call out for him,

"Oi, would you mind putting that fire guy down?"

"Huh? Who are you? And what business do you have with 'fire-fist'?" Blackbeard snapped from his thoughts and looked to his side. He spotted a small bald man, wearing funny clothes.

'Who is this idiot now? he must be after Ace's bounty, bloody common pirates, they are like vultures, eating another's kill.' Blackbeard smirked. 'Shall I toy with him then?'

"I'm Saitama, a hero…and that guy is… probably my acquaintance" Said the Caped-Baldy with a tired voice.

'Why does that red hair want me to help this fire guy? Well, now that I am here, helping this guy was something I would've done anyway… But seriously, that red hair said that this would be a fun trip! He tricked me…again! Always making me fight! Maybe next time, I should just ask red hair to do his own work!' This was what was going on inside Saitama's head while the member of the Blackbeard crew continuously fired at him.

* * *

 _ **I know there shall be few questions regarding this chapter, but you all have to wait till the next one comes out to get them answered!**_

 _ **Cya!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Have fun reading this chapter!**

* * *

A fight between the strongest of mortals is a very frightening phenomenon. To witness such a fight is both very lucky and disastrous, for, you never know to what great boundaries the power of these beings reached. But with certainty, there is always a limit, and even the strongest of beings merely resign to this fact. But for someone who has surpassed all limits, thus removing one's 'limiter', the fight between mortals is but a quarrel among children.

* * *

The Banaro Island was in a state of turbulence. The tall waves crashed into the shores, thunder clouds had gathered, foreshadowing a huge storm. Nature was playing its cards, the clouds rumbled, and heavy rain descended on the island. Among all of this, The Blackbeard pirates could only clench their fists and down their heads in defeat, and it was due to one single man.

Saitama grew irate at the stubbornness of these few people, all he wanted was to save that fire dude who had been captured, but these pirates refused to give in, they kept firing at him and used weird abilities to try and wear him down, Saitama could only shake his head, he yawned in a tired manner.

In the presence of absolute Strength, all powers could only bow.

"This Bastard is too Strong, we have no hope to gain any advantage!" Blackbeard said in a weary tone, he had tried to use his devil powers on this bald guy, at the beginning it seemed to work, the bald guy seemed to be struggling, but then a tremendous gust of air forced the whole crew to retreat. This violent wind had completely changed the surrounding atmosphere, the calm seas began to roar.

And all of this was caused by a single punch from this seemingly common bald guy.

Saitama was indeed confused at the beginning; the weird dark power of that bearded guy was really strange. At first, it seemed to sink its surroundings like quick-sand. Even Saitama did not have an easy time dealing with this black-hole like force, so he only did what he always does, he punched.

This single punch in the air, was the reason why Banaro island was now so turbulent. Blackbeard and his crew were completely shell-shocked. They were completely pushed back! This sudden change had caused Blackbeard to falter and he lost control of his devil fruit power.

"Dammit! Captain, nothing seems to work on this monster! We are slowly running out of ammo!" Van Augur, the sniper of the Blackbeard pirates, voiced in disdain.

"We need to get the hell away from him as fast as we can! Who is this damned monster! How does Ace even know this bald guy?"

"Leaving Ace behind is the only way left, I don't want to lose my life on this stupid Island!" Blackbeard finally gave the command.

"But Captain…"

"We just can't risk it! The opponent this time is someone beyond our level! Not even the admirals can be compared to him!"

Blackbeard looked at the bald man anger, but his fear gave out, this was a being he could not annoy! This man was at a distance from him, but somehow, no matter how fast they escaped, the distance never lengthened between the two sides, and yet, all this Bald man was doing, was walking!

"We will leave Ace behind if you can allow us to leave!" Blackbeard voiced to Saitama.

'This bunch of stubborn pirates… I never intended to do anything to them anyways! that red-hair asked me not to fight them too much anyway...' Saitama thought. "Ok!" he voiced back.

Blackbeard, under the watch of Saitama carefully placed Ace on the ground, drops of sweat trickled down his forehead. He somehow felt that if the Bald man so wished, he could easily kill the whole crew without using much strength. So, if the Bald man did not stick to his word, this island could very well be the grave of the Blackbeard pirates.

The only thing Blackbeard could count on was the word of the bald man. 'Saitama… I will remember this name!' he thought to himself, a bit of anger swelling in his heart.

As soon as Ace was put on the ground, A shadow suddenly appeared in front of Blackbeard. A hand quietly lifted Ace up.

"Get going now…" Saitama's tone was uncaring. But to Blackbeard, this was more like an order.

Just when Blackbeard turned around to escape, he heard Saitama speak

"Oh, I almost forgot, that red hair told me to tell you not to try these petty tricks agagin and also something about some gray-beard guy who still has his eyes on you… or something like that. Well, I'm done here so I'll go now…"

With these few words, Saitama carried Ace on his shoulders and went on his way.

* * *

'Wait…where do I go from here again? That red-hair said to go north from this island, right? Or was it south? I think it was north...' Saitama scratched his head, he was presently running on water, and the vast ocean revealed no clues, just the sun setting on the horizon.

'I wonder when I will be able to go back home…' Saitama sighed gently. He no doubt was curious about this world of pirates, but ultimately, one's home was always beckoning one to return. 'I wonder if Genos is watering my cactus plant regularly…' A slight trace of worry appeared in his eyes.

* * *

Back on the Banaro Island

"Che! That was too close! Who is that damned guy? He seems to know Shanks… was he sent hear by Shanks?" The Blackbeard pirates did leave the island with their lives intact, but their minds were undoubtedly shaken with trepidation. The message that Saitama had left them was a concern. How did Shanks know where Ace and Blackbeard were? Someone was surely keeping an eye on Ace. Now, even that old whitebeard seemed to have kept track of the Blackbeard pirate's' whereabouts.

"Captain, our plan to capture Ace and give him to the Marines…did not work."

"If it is not the blood of the son of the pirate king, then the blood of the son of the most wanted man in the world should do…" Blackbeard's eyes gleamed. 'Although Ace, you are safe, your so-called brother will now suffer! Let's see how you deal with this!'

"We are going after the Straw-hat Pirates! This time, there shall be no Failures!"

"And what about the Bald guy?" Burgess Asked with a hint of fear in his voice

"There is always a way to deal with strength, no matter how strong he is, there will always be someone who can fend him off! Ze hahahahahah!" A mad laughter filled the air.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

Saitama was lost at sea, not knowing where to go or where he was headed for.

"Ah man! Why couldn't that red-hair wait for me? and he did not even give me any specific directions…"

Saitama shook his head and sighed. Shanks and the rest seemed to be in a hurry of sorts, so Shanks only gave out the direction where they were headed. Saitama glanced at the man hanging over his shoulder. Ace was still unconscious, and although Saitama was no Doctor, he could sense that he would need help to wake this fire-dude up.

'How do I even find anyone in the middle of nowhere?! Much less a doctor…'

Not knowing the correct path, Saitama could only continue his run across the ocean, in hopes of finding someone to ask for directions.

* * *

 _A few days ago, Water 7._

The Straw-hat crew had, once again shook the world. Luffy and his nakama had defeated the fellows of CP9, and it all came down to their beloved ship, the Going Merry, saving the day.

A ship had a soul, it was also a living thing. The Going Merry had been a companion of the Straw-Hats, a friend that had gone through the jolliest and the roughest together with Luffy and the rest. And now, it was time to bid good bye, to this nakama of the Straw-hat pirates. Even the toughest of characters, Zoro, held a tinge of pain in his eyes, as he heard Merry speak. And then, the first ship that had been the host to the pirate-king-to-be, bid farewell, sinking into the depths of the ocean and also the hearts of the Straw-hat pirates.

But then again, Franky was determined to build a ship worthy of being a ride of the King of Pirates. And the result was The Thousand Sunny-go! The flag of the Straw-hat fluttered in the air, a sense of freedom and power held within. The Straw-hat pirates had resumed their journey on their new Nakama, and Franky was now, a part of the crew as well!

* * *

 _At the same time, somewhere on the Grandline_

The Red-hair pirates' ship was docked next to a Huge Ship. This ship exuded the aura of timelessness; As if it had been through generations of Pirate era. And this was true, the Moby Dick, was the Ship that was Home to the Whitebeard pirates!

At this moment of time, Shanks and Whitebeard, were about to meet. This meeting of two of the greatest Yonkos was news of the utmost urgency to the Marines. The Marine HQ was now completely busy, tens of reporters tried to get the coverage of what was going on. It was very, Very, rare, that yonkos would have meetings, and this was Red-haired Shanks, and Whitebeard. These were legendary names that had shook the world during their reign!

"Those who are relatively young and new, step back, this man is not someone whom people of your level can handle" Marco, the 1st Division Commander of the Whitebeard pirates, warned the younger pirates of the arrival of Red-hair Shanks.

And the warning was justified through and through. The moment Shanks stepped on the deck of the ship, cracks began to appear on the corners of the wooden railing, the atmosphere became so heavy that it seemed hard to breathe.

"The Conqueror's Haki of this Red-hair is impressive as always huh!" Jozu remarked, a bit startled himself!

And person by person, the weaker crew members of the Whitebeard crew toppled. This pressure was not something they could even think about facing!

"You brat, I have known you since the days you were on Roger's ship!" A deep voice resonated and the pressure seemed to die down immediately. This was a voice that commanded the 'Strongest' Yonko pirates. This was a voice that had been at the apex of the Pirate era. This was a voice that had Conversed with the Pirate King on equal terms. This was Whitebeard. His voice seemed a bit old, yet it still carried an undeniable weight.

Shanks and Whitebeard. They had met. The future, had just become more turbulent.

* * *

 _And back to Saitama_

Saitama had neither spotted the Red-hair's ship, nor did he come across anyone who could give him any directions. Not even an Island was in sight. This had just become more troublesome, and faced with hours of running, Saitama felt a bit Hungry, not that he couldn't run for a long time and way faster had he wanted to, but he did not want to get into any trouble by accidentally sinking ships nor did he want to risk it due to his unconscious companion who was accompanying him.

'Damn It! Why is it that I am the one stuck in this empty ocean! Except for those dumb sea monsters, nothing ever appears! Not a soul!'

As Saitama grew irate, a far-off object fell into his line of sight,

'Huh? What's that?'

Concentrating his vision, he spotted a ship. A ship that was clearly a pirate ship.

'Finally! Civilization!'

Although, it was just a pirate ship… Saitama sped towards the ship, he needed some guidance to navigate these wretched waters, and The Fire-dude needed a Doctor. Saitama hoped the people on this Ship could at least help him, although, Saitama had little faith, as red-hair had warned, not all Pirates were 'good'.

The Thousand Sunny was having a peaceful day, Luffy was lazing around on the mast of the ship and the rest of the crew were either goofing around or resting. Zoro was presently acting as the lookout.

Zoro was a guy with very sharp senses, although he seemed to be sitting with his eyes closed, resting, he was actually very keen to the changes of the surroundings. And it seemed like his ears had caught something, the sound came from a bit further away, and it was sounded like a wave…coming towards them. Zoro stood up from his place and looked towards the direction of the sound. And his eyes bulged out of his sockets!

'Am I seeing things?' Zoro shook his head and rubbed his eyes, but the scene did not change. In the distance, a bald man wearing a yellow jumpsuit was running on water and on this man's shoulder was a familiar face, and from Zoro's vantage point of view, he could barely try and discern that figure, and seemed to closely resemble Luffy's brother whom they had met on the Alabasta island!

This would be the first interaction between the Straw-hat pirates and Saitama, and this meeting, would probably have more impact on the era of pirates, than any other meeting of any yonko…

* * *

 _ **Hope this chapter was up to the mark! And now I can surely say, the main Story, has just begun!**_

 _ **Thank you for all the reviews and follows!**_


	13. Author's note - Life is a

_**So, it seems that i may have a lung infection, probably bronchitis or something**_

 _ **I may need sometime before i write the next Chapter, Just letting you guys know**_

 _ **Life is a *****. I never smoke or drink yet I'm the one with the breathing problem lmao.**_

 _ **Hopefully, I'll get back to the story soon. Till then, ciao.**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Yup, I'm back! Still recovering but I am able to continue the story!**_

 _ **Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

"LUFFY! IT'S ACE!"

Zoro jumped down to the deck, his eyes still bulging out from what he had seen.

"WHERE?! WHERE IS ACE? ACEEEEE!" Luffy couldn't be more excited, his eyes shone and his face had a childish grin.

"A bald man in a jumpsuit is carrying him on his shoulder and running on the water, he is heading straight towards us!"

"Oi Marimo! You reek of alcohol! You must be hallucinating." Sanji said, a cigarette hung by the side of his mouth.

"You shut up! I swear I am not seeing things! Look for yourself!" Zoro exclaimed.

"AAHHHHHH! He is going to Crash right into us!" Chopper had looked afar with the binoculars, and he had seen what Zoro had seen.

"What!?" Nami took the binoculars from Chopper to see for herself. Her face paled as her jaw hung, almost touching the floor of the ship.

"FRANKY! TURN TURN TURN! Swerve towards the east as much as you can! The bald man is heading straight towards the ship!" Nami turned around to instruct Franky.

"Ou! Hang on!" Franky gave the steering a sharp spin.

"Nami! Is Ace with that Bald man?" Luffy asked.

"Yes! It seems like your brother was injured! But first, we need to avoid collision!"

At this moment, Saitama was hurtling like a meteor straight towards the ship.

'I need to stop! At this rate, I am going to drown another ship!' Saitama stopped running and drifted across the Ocean!

"We won't be able to avoid collision! We are all gonna DIE!" Usopp panicked, flailing his hands in the air.

"OI BALDY! TURN AWAY! STOOOP!" Sanji shouted towards Saitama.

Saitama was closing in on the ship way too quickly; 200 meters became 100 in just a few seconds.

"Don't call me BALDY!" came the reply. Saitama tried his best to angle away from the ship, but he had too much momentum and the water had too less friction.

"Maybe this is where we end our journey…" Robin spoke in a melancholy voice.

"Robin-san! Stop saying things like that!" Nami exclaimed.

"Franky, we have no choice, use Coup de Burst!"

"Nami-san…we don't have enough cola…" Franky stammered.

"No way…" Nami was filled with anxiety.

And at this moment, Saitama sighed.

'Well, if I can't stop my momentum, I'll just use it jump over the ship then!'

"Hold on Fire guy!" Saitama spoke to the unconscious Ace.

He changed his posture, bending down on his knees, while his feet skid on the water.

"What is he doing?!" Zoro's hand instinctively held his sheathed sword.

"Serious series…"

"Why is he on his knees...? Oi oi, you must be joking!" Sanji readied himself for a mishap.

'Wait for it, closer, closer!' Saitama calculated the timing of the jump in his mind.

Luffy stretched his hands, in case something bad happen, he wanted to at least save Ace.

75 meters…50meters…35 meters…20 meters. Saitama was too close to the ship for comfort.

'…Now!'

"Serious JUMP!" Saitama kicked his right leg on the water with some force.

BANG! The Water around Saitama caved in to a depth of 10 meters. It sounded like a huge explosion. Saitama had not used a lot of power actually; he only called it a 'serious jump' because of the situation in which he was in, and it was a serious situation after all. The previous linear momentum of his translated into a jump. For a moment, the whole area was filled with huge tides.

The Thousand Sunny, although had survived the crash, the Waves of water were strong enough to almost tilt it, Franky immediately threw the Anchor down, so as to stabilize the position of the ship.

"What kind of power is that!?" Sanji was shocked enough that the cigarette fell from his mouth.

"…Are you serious right now? Who is that baldy?" Zoro asked, smiling nervously, sweating from his forehead.

"Hoooo, he jumped sooo High!" Luffy was in awe, his head looking straight up, from where a silhouette slowly fell towards the deck.

"… Now he is falling straight towards us…" Usopp bluntly said. He had the near-death-experience disease right now.

"Cien Fleur!" At this moment, Robin used her devil fruit's ability. Almost a Hundred Hands shot out towards the Falling Saitama, Twisting and turning, coiling with each other, forming a Huge Net.

Saitama looked at this Net 'What a weird ability! Why are there so many hands popping out of nowhere?'

Without slowing down, Saitama bounced on the huge net of hands and Landed Safely on the Deck.

"Awesome work Robin!" Luffy smiled towards Robin, receiving a gentle nod as response

"haa, you saved us there Robin-san!" Usopp sat down, his legs giving in.

Sanji and Zoro looked at Saitama, who had gently put Ace down on the floor. A single thought flashed through their mind. 'He looks like an egg…'

"umm, If you don't mind, Is there anyone who can help treat this person?"

Saitama asked and pointed towards Ace. Everyone turned their attention towards him. Luffy rushed forward towards Ace, concerned.

"Chopper! Ace needs Help! Do something!"

"Yes! Leave him to me!" Chopper brought his medicine kit and examined Ace.

After a short uncomfortable silence, Chopper sighed in relief.

"It's nothing serious, mostly exhaustion and a few injuries here and there. A week's rest and he'll be back to 100%"

"I see! Thank you very much Bald-san! You saved my brother!" Luffy said to Saitama.

Saitama stared at Luffy without responding 'His face…where did I see it before?' he thought hard, scratching his bald dome.

"Ah! You are that kid from the Poster!" Saitama remembered. "That red-hair seemed to be close to you…So this guy is your brother huh?"

"Red hair…you don't mean to say Shanks right?" Luffy asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah that guy, he often talks about you…what's your name again?"

"So you are a Friend of Shanks!" Luffy brightened instantly. "I am Monkey D. Luffy and this is my crew! We are the Straw-hat Pirates!"

"I am Saitama, a professional Hero."

* * *

 _ **And that's all for now! Hope you liked the chapter! Yeah, it doesn't have much content but well, the coming chapters will be way more interesting!**_

 _ **And also, I'm planning to skip the Thriller bark arc. Thank you for all the likes and Reviews And Thank you so much for all your care and wishes, I appreciate it a lot!**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **P.S. Btw, if anyone wants a Beta reader, just PM me. I have a lot of free time now-a-days lol. I may have gotten a bit fat actually :3**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

"That red-hair had asked me to help your brother out and return, but I lost my way on the sea and I don't have a map of any kind."

Saitama judged Luffy and the rest belonged to the 'good pirates' category, and although they were a weird bunch similar to the red-hair pirates, He had come to find that this group of pirates were very easy to get along.

"And you ran into us, literally." Nami sighed

Saitama scratched his head and thought to himself 'Thankfully I didn't drown a second one'

"So who was Ace-san fighting again?"Nami asked.

"Eh, some guy named…Brownbeard? No some other color…Greybeard? Maybe Blackbeard…" Saitama couldn't care less about whom Ace was fighting.

"Blackbeard…This name reminds me of that man we met in mock town…" Nami recalled.

"Oh, you mean the cherry-pie person? He sure was a weird one…"Luffy said. He was relieved to hear about Ace's condition. But for an instance, the image of a huge man who liked cherry pie flashed in his head. Maybe it was him who had hurt Ace…

"He was not that strong though, I wonder how your brother lost…"

"Hooo, You must be pretty strong to defeat someone Luffy's brother couldn't"

Zoro was still on edge, facing this plain looking bald man, he just couldn't be relaxed, especially after seeing for himself a glimpse of what this man could do.

Saitama glanced at Zoro, but did not speak. 'Exactly how Strong am I?' He wondered, and another thought snuck in his mind 'Where does the limit to my power lie…?'

Saitama was still in thought when Luffy spoke up

"Bald-san, join my crew!" Luffy smiled.

"WHAT?! Luffy!"

"Ehhhhhh?!"

"No." Saitama answered, expressionless.

"Is that so… Then would you like to have some meat?"

"Yeah sure, I was hungry anyways."

"Sanji is the best cook! His food is Delicious!"

"Is that so?"

Saitama found Luffy to be a bit amusing, 'is this the kid whom Red-hair talks about often?'

"Then will you stay with us till Ace recovers?" Usopp asked.

"No, just drop me by on the nearest Island, I need to go search for Red-hair, you guys take care of the Fire dude. I have been following that little piece of paper that I was given…" Saitama fished out a small square paper piece.

"That must be Shanks' Vivre Card!"Luffy longed to meet Shanks, but he knew that it was too early for him right now; he had to keep his promise.

"I see, Then we'll drop you off at the next port" Nami said, including her, everyone but Luffy was weary of Saitama.

The Straw-hats had witnessed how tough it was fighting against a Shichibukai, and in front of them right now, was someone who was said to be stronger than Luffy's Brother who was a commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"But why did you call yourself a professional hero?" Franky asked, curious about the way this man introduced himself.

"Well…It's a very long story."

'And I can't keep explaining my situation to everyone…' Saitama sighed.

"It'll take half a day's time to reach the next port, Saitama-san. Bear with us till then." Nami spoke.

"Sure, sorry for the trouble."

"Sanji! Meat! I am hungry!" Luffy complained, his stomach growling.

"Have patience, food is almost ready to be served!" Sanji replied from the kitchen.

"You have a nice ship." Saitama sat lazily. Now all he could do was wait. 'At least, I get to eat free food. I wonder how Genos and the rest are doing. I hope Genos is watering my cactus regularly…'

* * *

 _Meanwhile, At the place where the Yonkos met._

"So, this Saitama person…he went to get Ace huh?" Whitebeard asked, The taste of the _sake_ that Shanks had brought still lingered.

"Don't worry about it, Saitama is by far the Strongest person I've seen, dare I say stronger than even Whitebeard at his prime." Shanks smiled.

"Don't get too cocky Red-hair!" Marco stepped forward, but stopped immediately, Whitebeard signaled him to stand back.

"Is that how it is? You brat, do you think I Have lost my touch?" Whitebeard stabbed his _bisento_ on the ground, The ship quaked.

"Not at all, I am telling you what I consider to be the truth. I am not even sure if all of my crew has even the slightest of chance at defeating that man." Shanks drank another pot full of _sake_.

"I have given him my Vivre card, so he may come here anytime. But In case something happens to Ace, Don't say I did not warn you!

"Brat! You are a hundred years too young to give me advice!" Whitebeard hurled the spear forward towards Shanks.

Shanks blocked him with his sword. That one clash split the clouds as turbulent waves spread across the Ocean.

* * *

 _Half a day later_

"Bald-san! We'll meet again!" Luffy waved his hands. "Thank you for saving Ace!"

"Don't call me bald! You straw-hat kid!"

The Straw-hats had dropped Saitama at the nearest island as promised.

Saitama bid Luffy and the rest goodbye, and went on his way. For some reason unknown to him, A single thought emerged in his brain, 'the straw-hat kid and the rest, they are good people.' He did not know why he had that thought, maybe it was the jolly mood that the crew had, or the small fights around the table during lunch, they were a weird bunch that was for sure.

For Saitama to find someone amusing, it was very rare. And Luffy was one of those rare people who slightly piqued Saitama's interests. He wondered how this kid and his crew would survive in the world.

* * *

"Saitama... he was a weird one. Bald and dressed in a jump suit." Usopp spoke.

"Don't judge a book by its cover… he may look like a simpleton but he was strong. Wasn't he Sanji-kun?" Nami said.

"He was very strong; we probably couldn't defeat him even if we tried." Luffy spoke, lying on the deck of the Ship.

"He was very interesting, a friend of Shanks huh? I wish to see Shanks now."

* * *

"Captain! The bald man has separated from the Straw-hats, he even left Ace behind for them to treat his condition."

"Zehahahahaha…now, we move!"

* * *

 _ **Till next time!**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

Saitama had contacted Shanks through what he called 'Weird psychic Snails' (a small one that Shanks had given him), but of course, they were just good old Den-den mushis.

"So, Ace is safe huh." Shanks said out loud, And Whitebeard heard it clearly.

"Yes he is, that whatever-Beard dude was not that strong though, I wonder how the Fire guy lost. But that beard dude had this weird ability that started sucking me into the ground… haa, this is such a weird world." Saitama shook his head, he was mentally tired, and he just wanted to be at peace for once.

"So, you Beat Black-beard!" Shanks shouted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I told that already! Don't shout in my ears! Anyways I handed over Ace's care to that straw-hat kid and his friends. I guess he can recover faster with help."

"Yosh! Good job Saitama! We will meet up at the Sabaody Archipelago. Just ask someone to take you there. Bye!" Shanks hung up.

"Oi, red-hair, wait! Red-hair! Haa…"

Saitama could only sigh.

"Sababody huh! What a weird name!

Saitama asked around if anyone was going towards Sababody .Sadly, it seemed that no one was. Little did he realize that there was no Archipelago called Sababody.

"Hey you! Bald guy in a clown suit! You wanna go to Sabaody huh?"

Saitama Heard a voice directed towards him. He turned around and saw a group of pirates looking at him as if they were mocking him. The man who spoke had spiked red-hair, resembling flames.

'Another red-hair huh? At least this one has some style, unlike the one I know. It's troublesome though, this red-hair doesn't look that friendly. Oh well, if anything happens, I can handle it.' Saitama thought to himself.

"Yes, my friend will meet me at that place." He said nonchalantly.

"It's your Lucky Day! We were just heading there! Although it may be a bit of a long journey you can join us Baldy!" The red-haired man smiled in a seemingly kind manner, yet his voice sounded otherwise.

"Sure…Thanks" Saitama went along with the offer. Although repeatedly being called Baldy made his nerves pop in his head.

"My name is Eustass 'Captain' Kid! I am the Captain of the Kid pirates! We'll get along well, Baldy."

"I am Saitama, a professional hero" Saitama walked towards Kid's group of pirates.

As he came close to Eustass kid, Saitama spoke in a small voice "And stop calling me Baldy."

Eustass 'captain' Kid had never felt such nervousness; just this one sentence from the Bald man had shivers running down his spine! For the first time, somewhere in the corner of his mind, Kid knew, this bald man was not someone that people of his level could deal with.

"Ahahaha, it was just a joke. I shall call you Saitama then." He laughed nervously, sweat trickled down from the side of his face.

"Men, show Saitama around our Ship!"

'This man… he is very Dangerous! I must hand him over to the Marines as soon as I can! 500,000,000 **B** bounty! If everything goes as planned, my fame will rise to another level!' Kid thought to himself.

* * *

Luffy and the Crew had reached spooky waters, shrouded in fog and mist and Darkness. Unbeknownst to them, Black-beard and his crew had been following the Thousand Sunny ever since they had dropped Saitama off.

"Captain! What are we waiting for? We should just capture both Ace and the Straw-hat now!" Burgess impatiently said.

"We need to work carefully, these waters are not safe. The direction where the Straw-hats are heading is towards the residence of one of the Shichibukai. And he is quite the crazy one, Gekko Moria!"

Black-beard continued, a smile crept on his face.

"Ze hahahaha! Don't worry, this time, our plan will not fail!"

* * *

The straw-hats, along with Luffy's sworn Brother, Portagas D. Ace had reached Thriller Bark, or rather the Thousand Sunny was captured by this inexplicably scary and haunted 'island'.

Ace was still recovering and had not yet woken, thus was left on the ship. In the course of a day, The straw hats had not only defeated another one of the Shichibukai's Gekko Moria, thus freeing everyone's shadows and lifting of their curse, they had also made a new crew member, a singing skeleton named Brook.

At the Same time, they had come face to face with Bartholomew Kuma, another Shichibukai who had almost captured Luffy, but Zoro stood up for his Captain.

During all this, Black-beard and his Crew had been patiently waiting, yet to make their move. Despite the Fact that Ace was left alone on the Ship, Black-beard did not capture him, he had waited and waited all night and day, He had to get his hands on both Luffy and Ace, his ambitious nature had made him wait.

The Straw-hats continued their journey; they headed where the log pose had pointed towards, they had also met with the mermaid Keimi and a starfish named Pappug and had come across Hatchan, who was caught by the Macro Pirates, with the intention of selling him as a Slave. Accepting Keimi's request of Saving Hatchan, the Straw-hats navigate the Ship towards Grove 44 of the Sabaody Archipelego, guided by Keimi.

By this time Ace had woken up, confused at first as to why he was on Luffy's ship.

"Ah, The Bald man saved you; he said you were fighting some…what was the name again? Graybeard? Or was it Black-beard? He beat that person and carried you on his shoulder and ran on the water…It was quite the co-incidence that he 'ran' into us."

Nami recalled. The bald man had almost crashed into their ship! She shuddered at this thought.

"I see, he saved me huh… that bald man, Shanks-san must have sent him"

Ace sighed, Shanks was right, it was a bad idea going after Black-beard, and it had almost cost him his life! Ace curled his fist in Anger, thinking about how naïve he had been. Black-beard was someone towards whom his Hatred knew no Bounds.

Ace remembered Shanks' advice. Shanks had told him that his hot-bloodedness would get the better of him. Yet he did not listen, and now, if it wasn't for the bald man, Saitama, he could not imagine what his situation would've been had Black-beard captured him.

"Luffy! We are reaching the Sabaody Archipelago!" Franky said smiling brightly. The Straw-hats looked forward to what this Archipelago held for them.

But sometimes, a defeat is necessary. A defeat to remind one about one's Mortality. A misfortune is harsh, but adversity is what shapes a man into a King.

* * *

"Captain, we are reaching Groove 42."

"Ze hahahahaha. This Island shall be their last 'Adventure'!" Blackbeard Laughed.

* * *

 _ **And that is the Chapter! I sincerely Thank everyone and appreciate the constant encouragement and you for liking and following this humble work of mine. Once again, If at all you guys have any advice or ideas, I'm all ears.**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **P.s. Happy Birthday to me! XD**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

 _Grove 42, Sabaody archipelago_

"So this is Sababody huh." Saitama said, looking at the humongous trees around him.

"Thank you for the lift spiked-hair…" Saitama extended his hand

Shaking Saitama's hand, Eustass "Captain" Kid smiled "Of course!"

'I have to capture this man, but it won't be easy at all! Do I just let him go? No, I have to have his Bounty! Agh! So troublesome…'

Kid's eyes twitched with nervousness.

"S-Saitama-san, you may not know your way around these Islands, Why don't you travel with our group until you find your friend?" Kid suggested.

Saitama thought about it for a while, 'He is right, I don't know where to find that red-hair… but I don't really trust this guy and his crew much though, hmm… I'll just handle it if things go sideways I guess…'

"Sure, that would be helpful, thanks again…" Saitama said nonchalantly.

"That's good! You guys, let's go to the new world!" Kid sighed in relief.

"To the new World!" The crew cheered.

'huh? New World? So all this Is the old world? What's going on?' Saitama picked his nose, confused.

* * *

 _Grove 41_

The Thousand Sunny, carrying the Straw-hat Pirates, Had finally reached Sabaody Archipelago.

After Luffy and his crew rescued Hatchan and sorted things with Duval and the Flying fish riders, with the help of Keimi, Pappug and Hatchan, they had entered Grove 41, one of the many islands that made up Sabaody

"The trees are so Huge!" Luffy climbed on the mast as he looked at the giant mangroves of Sabaody, mesmerized by the enormity of their stature.

"once the coating of thousand sunny is done, you will be ready to take your first step into the New-world." Hatchan said, filling the straw-hats with excitement and passion.

The New-world. A place much harsher, and more adventurous than what grand line could offer.

The place where the last island lay in wait of the destined person. The one who would reign over the seas, free of any limits. The One who would be The King Of Pirates.

Gol D. Roger, and his legacy, lay in wait. The One Piece.

"But no matter what happens, do not touch or offend ANY of the _tenryuubito,_ I beg of you, no matter even if someone is to be killed in front of your eyes" Hatchan spoke with worry, a sense of graveness washed over the Straw-hat pirates.

The World nobles, those who were allowed to step onto the holy land of Marie Geoise. Considered to be the apex of the World Government. To whose words even the Fleet admiral of the Navy had to submit.

* * *

 _Grove 42_

The Blackbeard pirates were cautious. They had docked their ship near an isolated part of the island, they knew that if they, even unintentionally, go against the World Nobles, they'd be done for.

Blackbeard was in thought, he knew the risk that accompanied his goal. They needed to be patient. The straw-hats would eventually slip up. They'd make a mistake. And that's when He'd begin to move along with his crew.

"Capturing Ace and Straw-hat is priority, spread out and do what you want, don't start a commotion that would stand out. And keep an eye on the Straw-hats. Soon, our plans will all be set in motion! Zehahahahaha!" Blackbeard laughed wildly.

But then, a thought occurred

'What if that bald man is here too…?!' A drop of sweat escaped Blackbeard's brow.

He immediately turned to his crew "If any of you spot the bald man on these islands… retreat! And if you are brave enough, keep an eye on him from a distance, do not touch that man… he's not someone even the Marines can afford to deal with…"

And in that moment, right as he finished giving orders, he saw a ship docking a few miles away from their own…

'Doesn't that ship belong to another rookie… Eustass 'Captain' Kid? Oh…interesting, the big-shot rookies are starting to gather eh?'

"C-captain!" Burgess called out, snapping Blackbeard out of his thoughts.

He pointed to a person standing behind Eustass Kid.

Following Burgess' hand, in his line of sight, came into view light reflecting of a glistening head.

"The Bald man!" Blackbeard was startled…

'What terrible Luck!'

"Keep away from him no matter what… Am I Clear? Van, keep an eye on him. Don't let him out of sight" Blackbeard commanded the crew, and then turned to his sniper.

"Understood" Van Augur replied.

'This is going to be very troublesome and risky… shit! Why is that bald idiot even here?!' Blackbeard was going to have a tough time.

* * *

As Saitama followed the Kid pirates, he had already spotted Blackbeard and his crew from a distance.

' Ah! It's that beard dude who kidnapped the Fire guy. Red hair was saying something about him being a bad person… should I just take him out? Hmm… well, if he causes any trouble, I'll just deal with the whole lot then… I wonder if he's spotted me too, should I go warn him not to do anything stupid?

 _Sigh,_ why am I even bothering with all this… I just want to go back home…

I wonder what genos is up to? He better water my cactus plant!'

Saitama's thoughts flowed.

* * *

But well, this world had other plans for him… and he had no idea, what kind of landmines lay ahead on his path.

The dreams of the Straw-hat pirates, The plans of Blackbeard and Eustass Kid, The prowess of the _tenryuubito._ The Marines and the Admirals, The World government. And then there were those that belonged to the era of the former pirate King.

Everything would collide.

It was all about to begin.

And Saitama, would be in the dead center of the Chaos that was to come.

* * *

 **Hey y'all, I am really sorry that I couldn't release a chapter anytime in these months,**

 **I've been busy with my University projects and Exams.**

 **Thank you so very much, for all the follows, favorites and Reviews.**

 **I truly appreciate it.**

 **I shall do my best to upload more frequently, fingers crossed.**

 **And no matter how long it takes, I don't plan on letting this story die, so rest assured**

 **It will be a long ride.**

 **See y'all in the next chapter!**


	18. Note

Hey y'all, the author here, I just want to apologise for the delay caused in posting another chapter.

I am really so grateful for all of you who reviewed and liked and followed this story of mine, Thank you so very much for the encouragement and the pm's you've all been sending me.

Sorry if i couldn't reply to all the messages.

A lots been happening and i am trying my best to find time. i will update this month for sure. But i don't have a fixed schedule rn.

Once again, Thank you so very much for the reviews and follows.

Untill next time, Peace!


End file.
